Bound to you
by Wolkin
Summary: Sesshoumaru didn't visit Rin for 4 years. What will happen when he returns? Will she go with him? What will be the consequences and where had he been all these years? Follow my headcanon, post Manga. :)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE**

So, here is the story to my one shot "Forever Mine" :D

(I will mention when it takes place, so you can go read it when it's time ;))

It's my headcanon for this pairing and will have multiple chapters :)

My 1st language isn't english, so if you find some mistakes, just let me know, but be kind ;)

Please review, it keeps me going!

**Warning:** There will be smut in later chapters :D

* * *

It had been 4 years.

4 years since she had last seen her Lord.

On her 12th birthday he had visited her as usual, a beautiful blue kimono in tow, for she had already outgrown most of his previous gifts.

"Rin, I will travel far.

Don't expect me in the near future.

When I return, you will decide if you'll join me again. Decide carefully, for I will only ask once. Farewell."

And without another word he turned and left.

This were his last words to her. She still remembered how she had watched him vanish in the sky, longing to go with him, where ever his travels led him.

She knew what her answer would be, it would always be the same. Forever with her Lord.

"Rin? Are you there?"

Kaedes voice brought her back into the now.

"Yes Kaede! What do you need?"

Kaede came up the small hill that Rin occupied and sat down next to her.

"Are you watching the sky again, child?"

"Hmmm.."

Kaede watched her for a moment. Rin was still looking at nothing, staring at the sky.

It pained her to see the girl like that. Longing for someone so unreachable. She daubted that he would come back. But she would never say so.

"Rin, you are needed. The baby is coming."

That caught Rin's attention.

"I see, she is early."

They both stood up and went down to the village, ready to bring a new life into this world.

Rin had become a really skilled midwife over the years. Women from near and far came to her to deliver.

Sometimes she even was brought to far away villages to attend difficult cases.

She loved this work. It made her feel needed. She could do something really useful and was even good in it.

The lady who just went into labour was an important guest. The daughter of the landlord had come to her a few weeks ago, wanting Rin for the birth of her first child.

When Rin and Kaede arrived at the Ladys hut, her contractions already came every five minutes. Only one hour later a little, healthy boy was born. Everything had worked smoothly.

The young mother was tired but overjoyed with happiness.

"We have to inform my father immediatly, he will be so proud."

The lady said while cooing to her newborn.

"Of course my lady. What about the childs father?" Kaede inquired.

"He is far north at the moment, he can't come. He will hear about it soon enough."

Rin eyed her from the side, she didn't seem to mind the absence of her husband. She had heard that their marriage was arranged and that they didn't love each other. It was all for duty. Rin couldn't imagine she would be able to have such a relationship.

But marriage wasn't something she though about a lot anyway. In her mind she already knew, that she would spend the rest of her life with her Lord, so there was no way she could get married or have children. Not being able to have children was her biggest loss. The thought had pained her for a while. She loved children, but being with her Lord outweighted everything.

* * *

One week later the landlord arrived with his eldest son and a few servants.

The Lady held her son in her arms and awaited them in front of her hut. Rin and Kaede both accompanied her to greet the small party.

When the landlord saw his daughter and grandchild a big smile spread over his face.

Ignoring everyone else, he hurried to his daughter.

"Yuki! He is beautiful. I am so proud, you did well my child."

While the landlord was fuzzing over his grandchild and daughter, his son greeted the neglected Rin and Kaede.

"You have to excuse my father. It's his first grandchild. I want to offer our thanks in his stead."

He bowed his head and dropped a bundle of silver in Kaedes hands.

"It was our pleasure, thank you for your kindness." Kaede said while bowing politely.

The young Lord then turned to adress Rin.

"You are the famous midwife Rin, am I right?"

She nodded and inclined her head.

"You are as pretty as the stories tell."

He gave her a warm smile and Rin blushed furiously.

"Oh but where are my manners! My name is Kasu, at your service."

He bowed way too low for her status and looked up to her, still with a radiant smile on his face.

Now Rin was really flusterd. She had the urge to bow even lower, but that would look ridiculous right now. So she answerd without the formalities.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Master Kasu."

She was a deep red now, unable to meet his gaze. She wasn't used to handsome men of status complimenting her.

He found it adoring. Kasu had heard a lot about her. It made him curious and so he had accompanied his father to pick up his sister.

And she exceded his expectations. She was downright goergous. Being the dreamer he was, in his head, he imagined them already married with a dozen children running around.

He was so annoyed by the women of high status. They were usualy proud, overconfident and he hadn't met one virgin among them.

Rin was perfect, he believed.

Now he just had to find a way to court her properly. She was obviously completly innocent when it came to men, so he had to be delicate.

Rin didn't know where to look, he was still watching her. She had the suspicion that he found her funny and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Well, if you would excuse us, we still have work to do my Lord."

Dear Kaede, saving her from more embarrassement.

Rin was very thankful. The old lady had noticed her distress and freed her from the situation.

With a short goodbye they excused themselfs, pretending to be busy. Leaving the family alone to fuzz over the new member in their clan.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was annoyed.

The last 4 years he had been in the Southern Lands to negotiate a treaty and he had enough.

The Lord of the Southern Lands was an Inu Youkai like himself and really old. He used to be a good friend of his father and that was the only reason he had stayed so long in the first place.

Lord Masashi was excentric and loved to party. Every night he would find an excuse to invite a hord of people and celebrate.. something.

And he hated affairs of the state. So since Sesshoumaru had arrived, he avoided the negotiations. They were able to talk about a few small things, but nothing really binding yet.

Sesshoumaru only had joined the festivities once, to show politeness. It had been disgusting. He couldn't understand how anyone could enjoy such uselessness.

A long time ago, when he was still young and his father alive, he had been part of such gatherings many times, gladly so.

But this times were long gone.

It was time to end this overextended stay.

He enterd Masashis study to find it occupied by two.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru! Good to see you here, I was about to call for you."

The old lord smiled at him happily.

"I want you to greet an old aquaintance of yours."

He gestured to the other occupant of the room, who was now stepping forward.

Sesshoumaru looked at the person, recognition slowly setting in.

"I believe you are _familiar_ with my daughter, Akane?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answerd stoicaly.

Akane now moved in front of Sesshoumaru, smiling knowingly.

„Long time not seen, Sesshoumaru. I believe, we have _a lot_ of catching up to do."

* * *

_Will Rin allow Kasu to court her?_

_What happened between Sesshoumaru and Akane in the past?  
_

_See you next time :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES**

Hella!

Thanks for the reviews so far :D

And for the people who are scared about Akane or Kasu, don't worry, they are needed and have a purpose. But they are no danger to our couple. You may see in this chapter, that Rin and Sesshy are not so comfortable with their "suitors". :)

* * *

Sesshoumaru ignored the suggestive remark.

"I didn't expect to see you. Aren't you mated to the Lord Kaname of the East?" he stated plainly.

"I was. My dear Lord became gravely ill after a fight with some lesser demon. He is no longer able to fulfill his duties as my mate, so he relieved me of mine." she eyed him through her lashes.

"How very _kind_ of him."

He looked at her without emotion an awkward silence soon stretching in the room.

Until Lord Masashi cleared his throat.

"Well, I was hoping that now that my daughter is free again, we could come to another kind of agreement. Knowing that you two were close in the past. We would all benefit from such an union. The two oldest Inu Yokai Clans finally united. No one would dare to cross us!"

Sesshoumaru looked at father and daughter, who where looking at him expectantly, thinking about the offer he had just recieved.

He should have known, he had been stalled so this meeting could happen. But it mattered not.

Akane had never been close to him. They had spent some time together in their youth. She always had been quite infatuated with him and he had taken advantage of that. It was a conquest, fun while it lasted, but not more.

But the offer wasn't something he could just put down. Masashi was right in this regard. It _was_ a good match.

He hadn't planned to take a mate this soon, but he knew that he needed an heir for his line. So why not Akane? She was an Inu Youkai from high birth, she was pleasing to the eye and he was already aquainted with her, which made things easier.

He took a deep breath, hoping not to regret this decision later.

"I accept."

"Oh perfect, you will not regret your decision!" Masashi said happily clapping his hands.

Sesshoumaru huffed when the old Lord repeated his thoughts.

"I am very happy, Sesshoumaru. This is a good match. I will be ready soon to accompany you to your lands." Akane said while moving to the door.

"No."

Father and daughter froze at that.

Akane turned to face him.

"No? What do you mean?"

She was pouting now.

"You will not accompany me. I will send for you when I am ready. There is currently no room which is suited for you."

"The chambers of the Lady of the West will suit me just fine."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. She sounded like a spoiled child which annoyed him greatly.

"These rooms are already occupied. I didn't plan on having a mate in the near future, so the rooms were prepared for my ward." he said simply, hating that he had to explain himself.

"A ward? How unlike you." she gave him an once over, acting like she knew him.

He wanted to wipe that look out of her face.

"What's like me and what's not, is not for you to decide. I will leave alone and send for you when the time comes. We will sign the treaty in my lands then. There is nothing more to say."

He turned to leave.

Akane rushed after him an grabbed the sleeve of his kimono.

Sesshoumaru froze and stiffened. Fighting against the urge to lash out.

"You are leaving _now_? I was hoping... after all this years..."

He freed himself from her clutches and glared at her. She was silenced and took a step back. With that he left the room and the southern lands.

Back in the room, Lord Masashi adressed his daughter.

"He is very difficult and cold. Are you sure you want this?" he looked concerned at her.

"Yes father. He is all I have ever wanted."

* * *

"Lady Rin! May I speak with you?"

Rin almost dropped the can of water she was carrying. It was Lord Kasu, _again_.

For a week they were already in the village, waiting until Lady Yuki was able to travel.

He had the talent to appear suddenly and scare Rin almost to death, which he did a lot. He was actually following her all the time and she didn't know what to think of it.

"Lord Kasu, I am begging you. Please announce your appearance. Otherwise I will not live to see you off." she said while smiling at him in good humor.

It was much easier to talk to him now. She got used to the flirting and got the blushing under control. She was even teasing back sometimes.

"I am very sorry, I just can't help myself."

"It is quite alright. So what do you need of me my lord?"

He cleared his throat and stood a little bit straighter to appear more manly.

"Lady Rin, there is something I wish to ask you...

You became very dear to me and I want to ask for the honor to court you properly."

Rin was stunned to silence, staring at him with an open mouth.

She knew that he liked her, but never expected anything like that.

Courting her? A nobody? What would that mean for him? What would it mean for her?

"My Lord, I don't know what to say. Why would you want to court me?"

His eyes softend at that and he took the water can away so that he could grab her hands.

"Isn't it obvious? My dear Rin, I wish to gain your hand in marriage."

When her eyes widend in shock he added,

"But I don't want to hurry things. Just let me court you. I won't put pressure on you. I just wish to show you my affection openly." he squeezed her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

How could she refuse him? He had been very kind to her. _There was no harm in courting, was there? It didn't mean any commitment, she was just being polite_. So she told herself.

"I accept." she gave him a reassuring smile.

He just pulled her close and hugged her happily.

Rin just padded his back, unsure how to respond.

After a few moments he released her, smiling.

"You won't regret it. I promise."

And with that he left her to her chores.

* * *

_So, Sesshoumaru and Rin put themselfs in a possibly uncomfortable situation._

_What will happen next? When will they meet again?_

_See ya soon :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE**

Another chapter! :D

Don't get used to the quick updates, I may take longer from time to time. I got some real life XD

By the way... you may wonder where Inu Yasha and gang are. They are there, but I chose to ignore them, they are not important for this story.

Weeell, so Rin and Sesshoumaru meet again, enjoy :D

* * *

2 Weeks later the landlords party was ready to depart. Yuki had recoverd from the birth injuries and was ready to head home with her little son.

Kasu was reluctant to leave, but he also had duties to attend to in the palace so he couldn't stall any longer.

In the last two weeks Rin and him had gotten closer. He mostly wanted to make her feel comfortable with him, so she would open up eventually. He was a patient guy and wanted to take things slow, she was worth it.

It was short before dawn, they would leave early in the morning, so now was his last chance to talk with her properly and alone.

He searched around the village and found her helping Yuki with the baby, while his sister was packing her stuff.

"Dear Sister, may I kidnap Rin for a while? I wish to speak with her."

"Sure, I am almost finished. Thank you for your help, Rin." she said while taking the baby from Rins arms, flashing her brother a knowing smile.

Kasu coughed in embaressement. He was much to easy to read, especially by his sister.

„I am ready, let's go Lord Kasu." Rin said when she was freed from the baby.

They walked in silence to the little hill above the village.

Rin felt uncomfortable. She really hoped he wouldn't propose to her. She liked him and would hate to break his heart.

On top of the hill they stopped and he looked down to her, thinking of what to say.

"Dear Rin, I will be gone for a while, but I still wish to continue courting you as soon as my duties allow. Will you grant me this?"

She released a nervous breath, relieved she could give him a positive answer.

"Of course my Lord, if you wish."

He also seemed relieved at that and put his hands on her small shoulders.

"There is one more thing... I am afraid to ask but, would you allow me to kiss you? You would make me very happy and the time apart easier to bare."

She stiffend slightly, contemplating what to do. This sounded way to serious for her liking, but he would be gone for a while, what would a kiss hurt? It was maybe her only chance to experience one at all.

She made her decision.

"Y..You may kiss me, Lord Kasu." it was barely a whisper so nervous was she, but he had heard it and didn't waste a second.  
He crushed her to him, holding her close while kissing her deeply.

Rin was completly taken by surprise, unable to react. And as soon as she had grasped the situation it was already over. Kasu took one step back, looking at her to gauge her reaction. She looked a little stunned and disshelfed from his _attack_, but she didnt cry or scream at him, that was a plus.

"I am sorry, was I too forward?"

Rin took a second to find her voice again.

"No.. I am just surprised, that's all." she smiled at him to ease his worries. It hadn't been an _bad_ feeling, but it also hadn't been really _good_. It felt kind of odd realy. _Was this normal?_ She had no idea how a kiss was supposed to feel.

They walked back then, chatting lightly about nothing in particular. It was dark now and they said their good nights.

On the way to her hut, she then saw something moving in the night and a figure appeard out of the darkness that she hadn't seen in 4 years.

"Rin."

* * *

Sesshoumaru had finally arrived at the small village, he had left Rin in 4 years ago.

He hadn't planned to be away this long and now found himself a little nervous about the coming reunion.

In the past, when he had visited regulary, he could always say with certainty how her answer would be. She would have followed him, always. And that had filled him with some kind of satisfaction, he liked to _know_.

But now, after 4 years, he couldn't be so sure anymore. _Did it matter? Would it bother him if she told him no?_ He had always said, that it was her choice and he would simply accept it, but did he want her out of his life for good?

She had became such a fixed part of his life and he didn't like changes all too much.

This thoughts were confusing for him, it shouldn't matter so he pushed it to the back of his mind when he caught her scent.

It was almost dark and he followed her scent to a little hill. She wasn't alone, so he stopped his approach a good distance away.

The second person was taller than her and obviously male. They seemed familiar and he couldn't smell fear on her, so he just waited.

Then something unexpected happend. The man suddenly pulled her close and kissed her.

Sesshoumaru raised his brows in surprise.

_Was she mated already? Had it been that long?_ She didn't fight the man, so the kiss had to be welcomed by her.

He always knew about this possibility. She was no child anymore for the human society, of course there would be suitors sooner or later. But somehow, he hadn't been able to imagine his little Rin with a man.

Well, that had changed now.

She was no child anymore and obviously mated. Rin was lost to him, it seemed.

And Sessoumaru was annoyed, annoyed beyond reason, cause it shouldn't bother him at all. And that angered him.

That was exactly what he wanted for her, wasn't it?

A life among humans, like herself.

He should just leave and wish her well, she maybe thought him long gone anyway.

But he couldn't.

He had promised her a choice and he would give it to her. Even when it meant to be denied.

They went back to the village now. Sesshoumaru followed them after a little time and decided to wait at Rins hut, to catch her alone before she went to bed.

She was approaching now and he stepped forward to make himself known.

"Rin."

She froze in shock. Staring at him like she wasn't sure if he was real. But then her face brightend and she smiled at him with all the adoration and fondness she had always reserved only for him. Only now there was no child smiling at him, but a beautiful young woman and he was stunned to silence for a second.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you came back." she said happily.

The sound in her voice pained him a bit. It was like she hadn't believed in his return. Like if he had abandoned her for good.

_He almost did_, he reminded himself.

"Rin, I promised a choice. You will make it now.

You may follow me to my lands as my ward or you may stay here among your kind."

Rin swallowed. It was finally time. She had dreamed of this day and her answer was still the same as ever. She felt a flicker of guilt when thinking of Kasu. But she couldn't give up her lord in order to not hurt his feelings.

"I will follow you my lord, wherever you lead." she said with a strong voice, looking at him directly.

Well, that was unexpected.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in wonder. He had been sure to be denied. But she chose him.

And there it was again. The odd satisfaction he felt, whenever he was around her.

The fact, that she chose him over her own kind, made him oddly proud.

But there was something he had to know.

"Rin, I saw you on the hill."

Her eyes widened and she looked.. embarrassed?

She averted her eyes, blushing.

"So you saw...

The Lord Kasu is fond of me and asked for a kiss to remember me by. I didn't want to be impolite... so I let him. But it had no meaning, at least not for me..."

She was rambling a bit, clearly uncomfortable that he had seen them.

Poor, innocent Rin. Allowing a man to kiss her, so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. A child after all.

"I see. I expect you to be ready by dawn."

"Yes my Lord." she smiled at him.

He gave her a small nod and vanished in the night.

Rin went to get a little sleep, knowing that her life was going to change forever.

* * *

_Finally reunited! So what now?_

_See ya next time :)_


	4. Chapter 4

They traveled mostly in silence. From time to time, Rin asked a few questions about the palace and the Western Lands.

But for the maintime they didn't speak at all. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was like it used to be and they both felt content like that.

Sesshoumaru told her, that they would take about 2 days to reach the palace, including one night of rest.

It was getting dark now and they would stop for the night soon.

Rin had only taken the most necessary things with her, so she could easily carry them by herself. She had left a note for Kaede, thanking her and explaining where she was going. She also told her not to tell Kasu. He would find out sooner or later and she prefered later, _much_ later.

She still felt guilty, even though, she had never promised anything, but her nature was too open and she was afraid that she had sent the wrong signals. She sighed deeply in distraction, alerting Sesshoumaru that something botherd her.

He glanced back at her. She looked far away and deep in thought. _Was she thinking about the human? Did she regret her decision?_  
Frustrated by his own thoughts he looked straight ahead again.

He had to find a safe place for the night, no time to dwell on useless things. If she changed her mind she could always leave.  
Somehow that didn't make him feel any better.

A scream of distress pulled them both out of their musings.  
Rin immediatly recognised that kind of scream. She had heard it many times.

It was a woman in labor .

Sesshoumaru seemed to just go on walking, ignoring the screams. This was not his business.

But Rin stopped contemplating what to do. _Maybe the woman needed help?_

She had to make sure.

"What is it Rin?"

She hadn't noticed that she had stopped walking.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, this woman may need help. I was trained for this, I would like to check on her."

He closed his eyes for a second, thinking about her request. He really didn't care about some human female and her offspring.

But knowing rin, he was aware that denying her would upset her greatly and he didn't want to travel with a troubled female for the rest of the way.

"Very well, you may look after her."

Her face lit up in relieve.

"Thank you so much, Lord Sesshoumaru! I will see what I can do quickly."

She turned to the directon of the distressed sounds. They came right out of a small forest ahead from them.

"I will accompany you. I am capable of finding her faster."

Rin nodded in agreement and followed him into the forest.

Soon they saw a young woman leaning against a big tree, breathing heavy and obviously in great pain.

Sesshoumaru stood back while Rin hurried to her side.

Rin knelt next to the distressed woman, trying not to alarm her.

"Wh... who are you?" the woman said weakly.

"I heard your screams, my name is Rin. I am a midwife and could be of help."

"Thank the gods, I can surely need it, my name is Saya." she said with obvious relieve.

"Something is wrong... I already gave birth twice, but now... it just feels off..." the woman said with tears of stress in her eyes.

Rin nodded in understanding.

"I have to take a look before we procede."

"You may.."

Rin moved between her legs, pulling up the womans dress so she could get a better look. She then started to feel for the baby. She immediatly felt what the problem was. The babys position was square and it couldn't get out without help.

"I know what the problem is and I can help you. The amniotic sac is still in tact so you can still be moved. Is there a place where we are more secluded? The blood will attract unwanted attention."

"My hut is close by, I just couldn't reach it by myself anymore. My husband is away with the children and won't be back until morning."

"Allright, I will help you get up."

Rin supported Saya and together they made it to the womans hut.

Sesshoumaru watched them disappear in the small wooden house.

Making it easier to breath. The smell of blood, sweat and fear had been quite offending to his keen nose.

He decided to wait just outside. The woman had left a trail of blood and his presence would fend of unwanted _visitors_.

Time went by and he only heard the womans pained screams and Rins words of comfort and support. From time to time, Rin would step out of the hut, to catch fresh air he supposed. She didn't notice him. Her face was concentrated and determined. It was a side he hadn't seen on her before. In this moment, she wasn't a careless child anymore. She had a duty, a purpose and she would fulfill it. He found that he could respect that. Even though she was as physically weak as every human, she had an inner strength and devotion that he hadn't seen on anyone so young.

He had already thought about what role Rin should possess in the palace. Being just his ward wasn't enough. She would be bored out of her mind and therefore pester him all the time, no question.

That she was a trained midwife opend a few new possibilities. A good midwife was valued, even among demons, and hard to come by. She would have to learn about the differences between humans and demons in this regard, but that could be arranged.

Being a royal midwife, who could assist humans and demons alike, could gain her great respect, even in the difficult demon court.

It was already late in the night, when he finally heard the baby cry. Only a short time later, Rin left the house.

She looked absolutly exhausted, but she still managed to smile at him.

"It was a hard birth, but both are well."

She slumped on the ground, leaning against the outside wall of the house.

He just looked at her in silence. He didn't care about the well being of the human and her child, but he didn't voice his thoughts.

"I am sorry, I must smell offending... all the blood... but I will wash as soon as possible... I just need to close my eyes.. a bit..."

And with that she was fast asleep.

He sighed deeply. She _did_ smell offending, but it was nothing he couldn't handel.

He didn't want to lose any more time, so he took her sleeping form, deciding to carry her the rest of the way.

When just a second later the woman with her newborn left the house, they only saw a shadow crossing the moon.

The young mother smiled, looked to the stars and whisperd.

"Thank you, Rin."


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTES**

Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like it so far :))

_Things are still peaceful in the palace, but how long may that be? ;D_

* * *

They arrived at the palace in the morning hours, much sooner than anticipated due Sesshoumaru flying them. Rin was still fast asleep.

They were soon greeted by an excited Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You have finally returned!" the little demon yelled.

"Silence, Jaken." Sesshoumaru glared at him and Jaken immediatly flung himself on the ground in submission.

"Forgive me, my Lord."  
He glanced up carefully and noticed the young woman in Sesshoumarus arms.

"May I ask who that is, my Lord?"

"Rin."

Sesshoumaru didn't spare him another look and walked past him into the palace.

The little demon quickly followed behind.

"Oh my, she has quite grown a bit." he said in wonder.

In his mind he still imagined her as the child he had last seen, collecting flowers and chasing butterflies.

"Are her rooms prepared?" Sesshoumaru then asked.

"Oh! Yes, my Lord. Everything is like you orderd. The maids are also ready to start their duty."

"Good. Order them to Rins chambers. They will change her clothes. But they are not to wake her. When she awakens they will help her bath.

I'll expect you in my study afterwards, there are more things to do."

"Yes, my Lord."  
Jaken bowed deep and went to fetch the maids while Sesshoumaru proceded to Rins rooms.

He hadn't thought twice about giving her the rooms his mother had once occupied. They were close to his own and didn't miss any comfort. After a life of poverty he wanted her to experience the life of a lady. Her life was short enough, it should at least be pleasant.

Two trustworthy demonesses of his household were chosen as her maids. They had no problems serving a human, which was hard to come by.

That he would soon need the rooms for a possible mate hadn't crossed his mind at that time. It didn't matter much. There were enough other rooms which were suited to acommodate Akane.

Sesshoumaru enterd the main room, which was also the bedroom, and placed Rin carefully on the futon.

And for the first time since their reunion he had time to really look at her.

Even coverd in blood she was a sight to behold.

She had become a real beauty. Her hair was darker now and reached to her waist. Her skin looked white and smooth. She looked so peaceful in her sleep that it calmed his mind. He had sworn himself to protect this human soul at any cost. He just hoped he could live up to his own expectations. And that others won't interfere.

He was brought out of his musing by the arrival of the maids.

He was gone before they even noticed him and appeared seconds later in his study.

Jaken was already waiting.

"My Lord, what else do you need me to do?"

Sesshoumaru collected his thoughts and sat down on a cushion on the tatami floor.

"I am about to take a mate, the Lady Akane." Sesshoumaru said without emotion.

"Oh, my Lord! That are grand news! I offer my congratulations!" Jaken said excitedly.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and went on.

"You will prepare fitting rooms for the Lady Akane, Rin is to stay in her current rooms."

"Of course my Lord, it will be done." the little demon obeyed.

"There is one more thing. Send Hanae to me, I have something to discuss with her. That is all."

"Yes, my lord, I will fetch her immediatly." Jaken bowed and left the study.

5 minutes later Hanae asked permission to enter the room.

"You may come in."

"Thank you my lord. I heard you have need of me?"

Hanae was the only Hanyou who was ever permitted to work in the palace. She was the royal midwife and had even helped to bring Sesshoumaru into this world. She was really old and it showed, she couldn't work as much as she used to and therefore wished to retire.

But it had been impossible to find a willing demon or demoness to take over and aquire the skills necessary. Until now.

"Hanae, I know you long wish to step back from your position."

"Yes my lord, but I do not wish to leave until there is a replacement." Hanae said a little hopeless.

"I have found a replacement. My ward, Rin."

Hanaes face lit up. And she looked at him expectantly.

"She is human and already trained for human births. You will have to teach her the differences of a demon birthing. As soon as you see her ready to take over, you will be allowed to retire."

To say that Hanae was surprised would have been an understatement. She had heard, that he had a ward, but not that it was a human girl. She had known Sesshoumaru for all his life and his hate for humans and hanyous was more than prominent. She herself was merely tolerated for her skills.

It seemed she didn't know him at all and it awakend a new kind of respect for him.

"I will gladly teach her. Send her to me as soon as she is ready."

Sesshoumaru only gave her a curt nod which also meant that she was dismissed. With a deep bow she left the room.

* * *

Rin woke with a start. Sitting up, she blinked sleepily, trying to clear her foggy head.

_How long had she been sleeping? Where was she?_

She looked around and found herself in the most luxurious room she had ever encounterd and she was wearing a light sleeping yukata made of silk.

_Who had changed her clothes?_

Rin was in awe. _This must be the Western Palace. Did Lord Sesshoumaru carry her here?_

The thought made her blush in embarrassment.

Then someone knocked on the sliding door.

"Lady Rin, are you awake? I am on of your maids, Radia." a female voice said.

"Ah.. yes, come in please."

The door opend and in came a small demoness who looked foreign.

She had dark skin, beautiful green eyes and long black hair. Her forehead was decorated with tribal looking markings.

Rin was fascinated and just stared at her.

"My Lady, I was so free to change your clothes in Lord Sesshoumarus order. He also told me to show you the bath as soon as you wake up." Radia said kindly.

"Oh, yes... thank you, I could really need a bath." Rin smiled at her thankfully.

Radia led her to a joining room which appeard to be part of her sleeping chambers.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was like a miniature bathhouse.

Rin felt giddy inside. She never had visited a real bathhouse, she had always washed herself in the river.

The small river close to the village was always cold, even in summer and the prospect of a hot bath, just for herself, almost made her jump in excitement.

She tried not to show it, she wanted to preserve her dignity in front of her new aquaintance.

But as soon as Radia had left the room, Rin practically jumped out of her clothes and started soaking in the hot bath which was scented with the finest washing soaps.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE**

Next chapter :D

I just wanted to say a few things about Rin and Sesshoumaru in this story.

They are completly oblivious to their feelings at the moment. They deeply care for each other, but they are both new to love and just met again so it will take a little time until they realize what's going on XD

Maybe the appearance of a certain demoness will actually help things along ;D.

I kinda switch a lot between POVs in this chapter. Please let me know if it is confusing and if I should mark the change.

* * *

After about an hour of soaking and extensive washing, Rin decided it was time to get out of the bath. She wrapped one big towel around her body and went into the bedroom.

There she was met by another foreign looking demoness. But she was the complete opposite of Radia.

Her skin was light, her hair golden and she had blue eyes.

And Rin was staring again.

"Lady Rin, my name is Lilian. I am your second maid and seamstress. I brought you some new clothes."

"Oh, a seamstress, for me?" Rin was overwhelmed, part of her still thought herself asleep and dreaming.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru orderd me to take care of your wardrobe. I guessed your size, so we may have to do a little fitting."

"That's alright, thank you very much!"

Rin inspected the new kimonos which were spread out on her futon. They looked all beautiful and came in various colors. She picked a more simple one, in which she could move easily. It was held in green and brown, with simple golden ornaments.

"A good choice my Lady." Lilian said honestly.

They only had to make a few adjustments and then it fit her perfectly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru told me to show you to his study. I assume you will have dinner there."

Rin nodded. She just noticed how hungry she actually was.

They left her chambers and just went down a small corridor, at the end of it was Sesshoumarus little study.

Liliana knocked and after a sign Rin didn't hear at all, she opend the door and gestured Rin to walk in.

Rin slowly went inside the room. There was a working space in one corner which took most of the room. But there were also cushions around a small, low table. And on one of them sat Sesshoumaru looking outside at the garden. It was getting dark already.

She couldn't remember when she had last seen him so private and _if at all_.

"Sit down Rin, I assume you are hungry." he said without looking at her.

"Yes my Lord." she went to sit across from him and noticed a platter of food on the table, it was made for one.

"Won't you eat, my Lord?"

He now looked at her.

"I don't require food right now. You may eat."

It was a strange feeling having him looking at her while eating and she was thankful when he directed his view outside again.

She was very hungry, so she finished in record time.

"Thank you, my Lord, it was delicious." she gave him a wide smile.

For a second Sesshoumaru looked_ puzzled?_ She couldn't say and it was gone so fast, that she wasn't even she sure it was there in the first place.

Sesshoumaru collected himself. Rins smile had a strange effect on him and he couldn't place it. So he decided to push it away.

"Rin, there a things we have to discuss." he said in his usual tone. She looked at him expectantly.

"First, do you find your rooms pleasing?"

"Oh, yes! More than pleasing! Thank you so much, Lord Sesshoumaru." she said happily.

"Very well. You may have wonderd, what you are to do while you are here."

She nodded in agreement.

"I wasn't sure about it myself, until recently. I have learned that you are a midwife. The current midwife of this household is old and wishes to retire. You will take over her duties as soon as you are trained and ready. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes! Yes, of course! I would love to be the new midwife!"

Rin was practically glowing with happiness and it gave him that strange feeling again. It wasn't bad at all, but it was confusing and therefore not welcome. He was always in control of his emotions and he intended to keep it that way. Still, Rins happiness pleased him and he resented what he had to say next.

"There is something else you should know."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I will take a mate very soon. She will move into the palace shortly. I expect, that you will show her the same respect, that you show me."

And the glow was gone. Its absence made his heart constrict in pain. But only for a second, until he had taken control of it again.

She recoverd quickly, smiling at him.

"I offer my congratulations. I am very happy to meet her soon." she said politely.

Rin didn't know what to think. She hadn't felt like this before. It was true, she _was_ happy for him. He needed an heir and therefore a mate, but why did it make her feel sick at the same time? And why did it feel like there was a hole in her stomache?

She tried to surpress this feeling and put on a smile for him. It was just a little bit harder than usual.

She hoped he didn't notice her inner turmoil.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. Noone else would have noticed the change in her, but he did. It angered him to be the cause. He had just made her happy and then snuffed the feeling out a second later. He regrettet telling her about his mate to be. But she would have found out sooner or later, so it was for the best.

"May.. may I ask who she is, my Lord?" she asked carefully.

"Her name is Lady Akane. I have known her since childhood. She is the heiress of another Inu-Youkai dynasty in the south."

_The south? So had he been there all this years? With his future mate?_

She felt sick again and stopped her line of thought.

"I see. I am very happy for you, my Lord, it sounds like a perfect match.

I still feel a little tired, may I be excused?"

He gave her a curt nod.

"Thank you for the meal. Good night, my Lord."

And with that she left the room.

He stared at the door for a while, thinking about what she had said.

_A pefect match, wasn't it?_


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES**

Next chapter! :D

So Sesshoumarus mom appears. I named her Inukimi, like many others. I doubt that that is her name, but it's somehow fanfiction canon it seems XD

Expect the following chapter soon ;)

Please review! It keeps me going :) And feel free to point me to spelling mistakes aso...! English is still not my first language XD

* * *

Rin didn't sleep well that night. Too many things were running through her head.

On one side she was excited about the possibility to work in her profession...

Well, and then there was _the other thing_.

The news about Lord Sesshoumarus upcoming mating had stirred strange emotions within her.

She didn't understand why the news made her feel so awful. She should be happy for him.  
But at the moment she was afraid.

Afraid to lose him. _What if his mate didn't like her? Would Sesshoumaru send her away? Did she even want to stay if this was the case?_

She sighed deeply staring into the darkness.

It made no sense to work herself up about it. She had to stay positive. Better to look forward to her training. If she showed to be useful, he surely wouldn't send her away, would he?

Rin fisted her bedsheets in frustration. _Stop thinking about it! He won't send you away!_

She told herself and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sesshoumaru was up early to work on some scrolls that had piled up in his absence.

Jaken had taken care of a few things, but most had to be attended by himself.

He left his chambers. They were actually right opposite from Rins. He doubted she knew about that fact. When he passed her rooms he stopped for a second.

He could hear her tossing and turning in her sleep. _Was she still upset about what he had told her?_

She was no fool. She knew about the general hate against humans and probably feared to be disliked by Akane. It was actually likely, he had to admit.  
He put his hand on the sliding door. Wishing to enter and comfort her, but he didn't. He _couldn't_. He would tell Hanae to teach her about demon mating customs, maybe that would ease her mind and make her understand the situation better.

He left the door and the sleeping Rin behind to enter his study. He found it occupied by an unexpected guest.

"Mother, why are you here?" he said stoically.

Inukimi was sitting on a cushion at the eating table, sipping tea.

"Do I need a reason to visit my only son?" she said with mock hurt in her voice.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru sat down, facing her.

"Oh well. I came to congratulate you to finally taking a mate."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows in surprise and then realisation.

"Did Masashi tell you?"

"Of course he did." she said taking another sip.

"Akane is a great match. But she can be difficult. You know that of course." she glanced at him from beneath her lashes.

"What are you trying to say?"

He hated his mothers games and wasn't in the mood for guessing her meanings.

"I know you, and I assume that you want a formal mating, like your father and I had."

"Indeed."

"Well, I may have heard that she wants a full bonding and won't accept anything else."

"Ridiculous, there is no need for a full bonding." he said sternly.

"She will state, that her honor was at stake without a full bond. She won't _suffer_ a mistress, so to speak."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this at all, but he wouldn't be able to refuse if she put her honor on the agenda.

Meanwhile his mother finished her tea and got up.

"Your tea was delicious, I'll take my leave now. Farewell, Sesshoumaru."

And she disappeared in a ball of light. Leaving a brooding Sesshoumaru behind. His mothers intentions were a mystery to him. She had at the same time congratulated and warned him. And the warning soured his mood effectively. He would have to be well prepared for the mating negotiations. There was no way that he would agree to a full bonding.

* * *

Rin woke up to a beautiful day, but her mood was still quite sullen. She inwardly chastied herself for her ungrateful thoughts and entered the bath to refresh herself.

When she left it ten minutes later, fresh clothes were already prepared and a small plate with her breakfast. She wonderd how her maids always knew the perfect time to enter her rooms. Hundreds of years of practice, she mused.

She dressed and finished her breakfast quickly. Just when she started to ponder, if she should tell Lord Sesshoumaru that she was ready to start her studies, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Rin called.

Radia entered the room.

"Lady Rin, your teacher is here. Can I let her in?" Radia asked politely.

"Yes of course, thank you Radia." Rin answered warmly.

Radia bowed and waved someone into the room.

Her teacher was old. Rin had never seen a demon who showed his age, well except Totosai maybe.

No, not demon- she glanced at the dog ears- hanyou.

"Lady Rin. My Name is Hanae, I am the royal midwife and have the honor to teach you."

"I am happy to meet you, Hanae. The honor is all mine." Rin bowed deep, surprising Hanae.

"Please, my Lady. That is not necessary. As the ward of our Lord, you are not to bow before me."

Rin just smiled at her.

"That may be so, but I have learned to respect my elders and I intend to keep it that way. I am sure Lord Sesshoumaru won't object."

"Very well, my Lady. There is nothing I could say against your reasoning." Hanae smiled back at her.

"So, lets start with our lesson, shall we?"

Hanae led her outside and stopped right in front of her chambers.

"Lady Rin, what have you seen of the palace so far?"

"Oh please, just call me Rin!

Well... my rooms, Lord Sesshoumarus study... and I caught a glimps of the gardens, but that was all." Rin remembered.

Hanae looked at her in surprise.

"That won't do! Before we start, I will show you around the palace. You should know your way around." she said and started walking down the corridor.

Rin followed happily. She had planned to ask Lord Sesshoumaru to have someone to show her around, but it seemed that that was not necessary anymore.

They explored the palace for about an hour and then settled in the gardens under an old cherry tree.

Rin was astounded that there were actually not many people working in the palace. Hanae had told her, that it was tradition. All the servants were from foreign countries. They were also all orphans who had been brought to the palace when they were still small. It was for security reasons, so they didn't have to fear spies or ursurpers within the palace.

Rin thought it was quite a bit paranoid, but that's the thing with tradition. At some point, noone questions it anymore.

* * *

Hanae was delighted with her student.

She was polite, intelligent, friendly, charming and pretty on top of that. Hanae had expected the Lords ward to be like him, but it was quite the opposite.

And she could plainly see, what made him keep her around. Even though she doubted he was aware of that himself.

Rin had such a positive aura, something that drew people to her involuntarily. She was quite sure, that Sesshoumaru had become a victim of this pull.

_Or was it even more than that?_

* * *

_Next time we will learn about demon mating customs and a little bit more about Hanae ;)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTES**

Hello again! A lot of information in this chapter :D

Lady Shenziku: Thanks you for all your reviews! I may come back to your offer, but right now I am always too impatient when I finished a chapter XDD

So, and here a little rant... if you don't wanna read it, just jump to the chapter XD I stumbled across some discussions on the internet about our favourite couple. And I was surprised, that some really hate it with a passion. I also have pairings which I don't like, but I would never say that they are gross, disgusting aso... but many say exactly that about SesshxRin. So my question is, why? The usual argument is, that it would be pedo. That would be true, if he were sexually interested in her as a child, which he isn't. He cares for her in a platonic way and I think most of the shippers agree with that. But what is wrong with developing romantic feelings when she grows up? The haters say, that it is unnatural and disgusting, cause he knew her as a child... ok, let me tell you something. This happens ALL THE TIME. Not only in fiction but in real life. And it's just rude to this couples to say that they are disgusting. As for fiction, what about the books/movies "The Legends of the fall" or "The Thornbirds" ? People love it, they are classics. And both have older male characters, falling in love with a younger woman whom they saw grow up.

I think the _real_ reason for this hate is, that Rin gets in the way for all other Sessh pairings. I myself tried to write a Sessh/OC story some time to go, and it just didn't work, cause Rin would always be so much more important, even in a non romantic way. Well, so maybe people are just pissed off by that XD

By the way, I read about an interview of Rumiko Takahashi where she states that their relationship will develope romantically. I haven't read it myself, so I can't be 100% sure. It was chinese or something.

Well whatever, I just wanted to say that ;).

* * *

They chatted a little bit about Rins life in Kaedes village, enjoying the beautiful weather and the garden.

Rin felt very comfortable talking with Hanae. She was kind and easy to talk to.

And she treated her with great respect.

Before she came to the palace she had always secretly feared, that everyone would hate her. But Sesshoumarus word was law here, so even if someone didn't like her presence, they wouldn't dare to voice it. It also helped, that the foreign demons had not much experience with humans at all and were therefore quite open to her.

After a while, Hanae decided it was time to start their lesson. The sun stood already high and she wanted to get some things done before lunch time.

"Before we start with the actual training, we will talk about something else. Lord Sesshoumaru advised me to tell you about demon mating customs. It is actually a good basis knowledge for our work, so I think it is important for you to understand."

Rin just nodded with obvious interest.  
She was educated in those things, at least when it came to humans. Kagome had given her _the talk_, like she had called it, when her monthly bleeding started. And living close to Miroku and Sango was also, well.. _helping_. But she didn't know anything about demon customs. Did they get married? Where they monogamous? She knew that the Inu Taisho had at least two mates. But she didn't know if that was usual or not.

"There are two kinds of mating arrangements in demon culture. The first, and the most practiced, is the formal mating.

It is more of an agreement, used to unite powerful families and gain land. Also, to ensure strong offspring. After the purpose of the mating is fulfilled, they are both free to go their own ways, or to take a lover, if they so wish. They only stay mated in name."

Hanae paused to make sure that Rin had understood everything.

"So, did Inu Taisho have such a formal mating with Lord Sesshoumarus Mother?" Rin asked.

Hanae nodded.  
"Yes, exactly. It is also what Lord Sesshoumaru will offer to the Lady Akane, it's the usual procedure. A full bonding hasn't been performed in decades."

"A full bonding?"

"Ah, yes. The second kind of mating. It is very intimate and final. It is a bond of soul and body. Once the bonding is completed it can't be returned. When one dies, the other will follow soon after."

She paused again to take a deep breath. Rin watched her closely. The subject was very interesting for her, but it seemed to sadden Hanae.

"Are you alright? We can continue another time." Rin offered.

Hanae took a shaky breath and collected herself.  
"No, it's fine... just some old memories." she smiled sadly.

"Where were we? Ah yes. To perform a full bond, both have to mark and claim each other. They would bite each other and share their life essences. From that moment on, they are bound forever. The bond can't be broken and both can't ever have another partner for the rest of their lifes. You can see why this isn't done a lot.

It is too final and restricting. Demons love their freedom and not much else." Hanae chuckled at her last sentence.

Rin looked at her with big eyes. This full bond was fascinating and quite romantic. She wondered if Inu Yasha and Kagome where bonded like that.

She also felt a bit conflicted about Lord Sesshoumarus formal mating.

On one side she felt relieved, for reasons she couldn't fully grasp. And on the other she felt sad for him. It was like Lady Yuki all over again. Marriage for duty. But at least he still had the chance to find love after he got his heir.  
Well... that thought made her feel all weird again. _What was wrong with her lately?_ She could only remember one time where she had felt remotely like that.

For a very short time, she had a little crush on Kohaku. She had just started blooming into a woman and he was the only male about her age she knew. It was stupid really. He was her friend and always nice to her. And when he got a girlfriend she felt a little jealous.

_Oh gods, did she have a crush on Lord Sesshoumaru? Was she actually jealous of his future mate?_

She decided to focus on something else.

"Hanae, can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course, just ask away." she smiled at her warmly.

"What is your story? Who are your parents?" Rin asked carefully.

"You are part dog demon, right?" she added.

"I expected this question. You lived with our Lords half brother, of course you would notice the similarities."

Hanae leaned back on the tree, getting more comfortable to tell her story.

"My father was the Inu Taishos older brother and heir to the Western Lands, Shinzan."

Rin looked at her surprised, but didn't interrupt her, eager to hear the story.

"At that time, the demon Lords were at war constantly. My father and his younger brother were forged in battle. Ruthless and feared by all. When he took over the western lands from his father, he managed to bring peace back to the country. No one would have dared to cross him.

But he was a restless soul, never staying at the palace and refusing to take a mate. He traveled a lot, always looking for adventure.

And on one of his travels, he met my mother, Hana.

She was a simple farm girl, nothing special, really..." Hanae smiled, deep in memories.

"But he loved her, he didn't know why, he just did. And she loved him.

She wa supposed to marry a boy from her village, so my father stole her away. And he did something reckless, he claimed and marked her.

It was a _disaster_. The great heir of the western land, fully bonded to a _human_ farm girl, without an heir.

His father disowned him and proclaimed his little brother as the new heir.

My father didn't care about it, he felt whole for the first time in his life. He built a little hut for my then pregnant mother and they lived there in solitude but they were happy.

When I was about 8 years old, his little brother, the Inu Taisho came to us. He asked for my fathers aid in battle. Not everyone had accepted the younger brother as the new Lord of the Western Land and so he had to demonstrate power.

My father loved his brother and agreed. He said goodbye to me and my mother and left with the Inu Taisho..." she paused with tears in her eyes.

Rin put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry... we never saw him again. They won, but he died in battle."

Rin looked at her with compassion.

"But with the full bond, it means your mother..."

"Yes, she died one month later. It was aery, she just faded away. Like if someone slowly dimmed a light...

Inu Taisho felt guilty for my fathers death, so he took my dying mother and me to the palace. She died here. And I lived here since." she ended her tale.

"But, then you are part of the royal family! You are Lord Seshoumarus cousin!" Rin realised in astoundment.

Hanae laughed at that.

"Yes, in _theory_ I am. But I am a _hanyou_, child. I mean nothing. I was lucky that my uncle took pity on me. But it was clear, that I had to make myself useful. So I became a midwife, a really good one I might add." she said in good humor.

"You know, at first, I was just the hanyou. The reason they lost their great Lord. It wasn't easy, really. I wanted to leave many times. But then I realised that _I_ had to change their opinion of me, _they_ wouldn't change it. I did that by becoming the royal midwife. I wasn't the hanyou anymore. I was an honored and respected part of the society, cause they _needed_ me. I actually think, that our Lord wishes for something like this for you. As a human, no one outside this palace will accept you, but as a royal midwife, they will have to."

Rin tried to wrap her head around what she had just learned. Hanae was related to Lord Sesshoumaru and he obviously wanted her to be respected.

It made sense, really. Being a human would always bring trouble for her in the demonworld. She was less than nothing to them. But if she was useful, they would respect her at least for that. She wouldn't have to fear to bring shame to him. She wanted that, she wanted him to be proud to have her by his side.

They were interrupted by an approaching Radia.

"Lady Rin!" she called.

Rin stood up to meet her half way.

"Yes?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to eat lunch with him in his study. I am to escort you there."

She felt her heart suddenly beating faster, remembering her previous thoughts. _Oh no, just calm down. Stupid heart, betraying me like this. I can't have this feelings. I can't._

She struggled with herself.

After taking a deep breath and calming down a bit she followed Radia to Lord Sesshoumarus little office, waving a little goodbye to Hanae who nodded in understanding.


End file.
